Yet To Be Titled
by Howler At The Silver Moon
Summary: II have to do this… I have to do this to prove that I’m not a failed experiment… To prove that I don’t need to be terminated. I have to kill the flock, every single one of them.  Even the one I’m in love with.  ?XOC
1. Prolouge

**SUMMARY**

I-I have to do this… I have to do this to prove that I'm not a failed experiment… To prove that I don't need to be terminated. I have to kill the flock, every single one of them. Even the one I'm in love with. ?XOC

_Prologue:_

I, and the rest of my squad, am supposed to be the _perfect_ killing machine. We're more skilled in the ways to kill a person than most soldiers or assassins.

Training started early for us… I was two when I started taking combative lessons, five when I started to learn weaponry, ten when I started to study strategy, and 13 when I first killed someone.

My name is Dio (I was named for Diotima of Manitinea, a philosopher and Alchemist in Ancient Greece… It was parents' bright idea to name me after a scientist since I was supposed to be a major step in Genetic Engineering.), I am 15 and I am not human…

Well, not completely at least. 94 of my DNA is human, the other six percent is split evenly between that of the Common Vampire Bat (_Desmodus rotundus _is the scientific name for them and they're commonly native to South America, as their name would indicate they drink blood as well as occasionally eating insects, fish, or other bats) and the Red Fruit Bat (the scientific name of this one is _Stenoderma rufum_ and they're native to Puerto Rico and the U.S. Virgin Islands, as their name would suggest their diet consists of fruit). Do not assume from the fact that I am 6 bat that either of my parents are…

Both my mother and father are 100 human and scientists at a place called the school. Their was no really emotional bond between my parents, they merely realized that they were genetically compatible and decided to create a fertilized egg for the use of science.

So the School…

I was developed and born inside of the school, as well as trained and currently reside their. The school is… Well basically it's a giant laboratory.

Now then, here are some random facts about me…

I am viviparous, this means if I ever breed I will have live birth.

I can reach speeds up to 86 miles an hour during flight

My punch had enough force to shatter bones

I have ecolation abilities

I have very little need for sleep

The first person I ever killed was the person who taught me combative and weaponry skills

After killing my trainer I both sobbed an hurled for two hours in the bathroom near my squads living quarters

After I had finished in the bathroom the Commander took me out to eat in congratulations for my first kill

My favorite food is country style pork ribs, which is what I ordered when the Commander took me out

The only person I trust on my squad is Ozymandius, he's a human/panther hybrid

I am flawed; we're not supposed to feel remorse of have a conscious…. I've experienced both

_**Author's Note:**_

Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue/first chapter of my fanfic and I also hope you'll join my as I continue to post chapters for it!

Much, much later you'll be introduced to a character named Jezebel; but other than her I don't really have any extra characters! If you'd like to make an appearance in this fic as someone in Dio's squad or as a random person the flock encounters than please include in your review a description of your person's personality and appearance as well as their name, age, gender, and [if they're a hybrid what they are and what their percentages are.

Also! You probably noticed this fic has no title, as you continue to read if you have an idea for a title please tell me!

And finally, I'm searching for someone to look through my fic and edit it, if you're interested please e-mail me at you!


	2. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER**_

Sadly I don't own Maximum Ride… Instead Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson, but I promise you that if I did write Maximum Ride it'd probably be a bit darker and there'd be a lot more Iggy!

**CHAPTER ONE**

"BB1992713S of Squad 7, report to the Director's office immediately. I repeat… BB1992713S of Squad 7, report to the Director's office immediately." Blared a voice over the intercom located in the exercise area.

My eyes narrowed into a glare I looked up at the intercom, as if just glaring at the device would cause the voice to come back over the line and take back the order. I snarled angrily as I pulled away from my spar with Ozymandius, who had already stopped when he heard the voice call for me.

I gave Oz a sharp nod and turned my back to him before exiting the poor excuse for an outdoor area.

So are you curious about my number-y, letter-y thing? Well it's easy to figure out actually. The first B stands for that I have bat DNA, the second for that I am the second in command on my squad, 1992 is the year I was born in, 7 for July, 13 is the day in July

I was born on, and S for the fact that I'm a soldier.

See, easy isn't it?

Anywho, so the Director… Quite honestly she terrifies me. I hear she goes by Anne, but since I'm just a Soldier Level we're only allowed to call her 'The Director'. Yeah, so she kind of terrifies me because the chick is always just so calm… It's the calm people you have to worry about you know. The ones that will explode and snap are nothing to fear, after all you can figure out their snapping point and you know what happens when they snap… But the calm ones are quiet and you'll never know what they'll do when they finally snap… See? Terrifying.

Standing outside the Directors office I did a quick appearance check. My long, slightly wavy, copper-red hair was still back in a, pretty much, neat ponytail and my black scrubs were pretty clean. As far as I knew my pale-ish skin didn't have any smudges from sparring either… Good, I was acceptable looking.

With a deep breath I knocked on the door to the directors office, hoping I hadn't been called to her office to be informed that I was to be retired or something like that…

"Enter" Came her cool voice. A tremor of fear found its way down my spine as I somehow found the strength to open the door. The Director was sitting behind a menacing looking black desk, her hands folded in front of her as she stared at me with a perfectly calm look on her face. God, I just wanted to curl up in a ball and quiver while begging for mercy just from the fact she'd looked at me…

"Please. Sit." She said with a small hand motion towards a black leather chair that was placed in front of her desk. I nodded and quickly moved forward, plopping myself into the chair as soon as I was near enough to it.

"Diotima, do you know why you're here?" she said in that same cool voice. I shook my head no. "I've been informed by a member of your squad that you showed… _Weakness_." I shivered lightly. Dear God, I was here to be retired…

"Normally in this situation we would have you retired, but an opportunity had arisen so your failure may be overlooked." I sighed in relief, maybe I wouldn't die… At least not within the hour that is.

"Diotima…" she started "I want you to befriend and observe the Flock… And then, when we have enough information, we'll send you a message and you're to kill them all."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Here's the first real chapter of my fic!

It's still pretty short, I know, but here soon they'll be getting longer and longer!

Anywho! So I'd like to thank Ciiirce for being my first reviewer and submitting a character to show up later in the character, so Ciiirce…

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!

And your character is going to show up here in a few chapters!

I'm still accepting characters, and especially searching for members of Dio's squad!

Thank you very much with reading so far… I hope you'll join me for the next chapter and please review!


	3. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER**_

As I said in the previous chapter, I do not own the Maximum Ride book series in any other way than I bought my own copies at Barnes and Noble. Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson, but if I owned Maximum Ride things would be a bit more dark and twisted, and Dio probably would've at least made a cameo!

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hold it! Hit the pause button and rewind here for me! Did she just say what I thought she said? She wants me to observe and befriend _then kill_ the Flock?

No way! This isn't possible! I thought the Flock was supposed to be perfect? I thought they were supposed to be kept around to save the world or something!

And now she says she wants me to kill them?!

I am completely and utterly confused…

"I see you're confused at this order…" the director said in her eerily cool voice. It was kind of creepy, like she was reading my mind or something… And maybe she was.

"The Flock have been deemed failed experiments, and as such they must be removed from existence lest they cause difficulties in the plan." She explained "You are one of the most successful members of your squad, but you are also toeing the line of possible execution. I believe you are better than that, so I'm giving you a chance to save yourself and terminate the Flock. Do not prove me wrong Diotima, because if you do there will be no other chances and you will be killed."

That was no threat that the Director was giving me, it was promise.

I nodded to her, showing I understood my mission and the risks that came with it.

"Good. You'll be sent out tomorrow to New Mexico, we have word that the Flock is currently there. Once there I want you to befriend the Flock as quickly as possible." She told me and motioned for me to stand "But for now please go to your containment area and study the files we have on the members of the flock. In the morning you will eat and when you return to your containment cell there will be civilian clothing and all the necessities you'll need."

That was all she said before turning her back on me, like a silent dismissal. I obeyed the Directors silent order and left the room as quickly as I could, I really couldn't wait to get away from her office and into my quarters.

There were three soldier squads at the School in this area, which was Virginia just so you know, and we each had a building that housed our quarters. The buildings weren't to far away from the School's main building and each member of the squad had a private room in their building.

The rooms were small. There was a bed, a desk with a lamp on it, a military issue trunk at the end of your bed for storing your things, a small sink with a mirror above it, and a security camera in the corner for observing our actions. The lighting was poor and there was only one window, but it was home.

Not every experiment at the School had rooms, most just lived in dog crates or cages in a room adjoining to the lab they received there tests in. Squads, and I think Erasers actually have private quarters as well, only get private quarters because they want us to be in the best shape possible when we're fighting for them.

When I got to the building my squad's private quarters were in they were deserted. I didn't take that much for me to realize that they were probably still in the exercise yard, after all we had exercise for three hours a day and my meeting with the Director had only lasted about 35 minutes.

I spent the next couple of hours reading through the rather thick files that had been left on my bed. I'll give you a summary of each one.

_Max, short for Maximum (Maximum Ride is also what she goes by). She is fifteen years old now-a-days: the oldest of the avian-human hybrids and the leader of the Flock. Max has dark blond hair, highlighted with lighter blond, brown eyes, is 5 8" and wings that are pale tan with white streaks and some freckly looking brown spots and is a skilled fighter. She has the ability to fly at speeds of around 200-280mph, the ability to track scent, and can temporarily shut down her organs to "play dead". Rumor is that her destiny is to save the world._

_Second-in-command, the fourteen year old, black-winged Fang is the most solitary of the flock members. He is described as handsome, dark and silent, around 6 ft tall. Biologically, he appears to be Greek, with dark hair, dark eyes, and olive skin. Fang is stronger, and is physically tougher than the rest of the flock, frequently taking near-fatal wounds and coming back again._

_Fang does not yet have any powers, although some will refer to his super resilience, strength and his will to win any fight._

_In short, he can be described as "the strong, silent type" or "silent, dark, nonconformist avian guy"._

_Iggy is fourteen and the third oldest member of the flock; his blindness, caused by a failed attempt to surgically enhance his night vision when he was younger, is one of his defining traits. He is very talented at building and using bombs, which he makes in cooperation with his best friend, the Gasman. He is also skilled at picking locks. Since he became blind, his other senses have been greatly heightened (e.g.. identifying members of the flock by the feel of their skin or feathers, a quasi-echolocation, telling when someone is coming through vibrations in the floor, and discovering a man's credit card password through the musical tones created by the keypad), and he uses them to compensate for his inability to see. Although he is blind, Iggy is the only one in the flock who can cook well._

_Iggy is also very tall (in fact the tallest member of the flock) at around 6' 3", hence naturally attracting attention in public, whether good or bad. Iggy has strawberry blond hair and (sightless) blue eyes._

_Nudge is African-American, 11 years old and very talkative, a regular motor mouth. Her wings are brown with russet streaks and streaked with white on the underside. She has curly brown hair with blond high-lights as well. She is a skilled computer hacker, and develops tenuous psychometric powers. _

_The Gasman is eight years old. He earned his name from the fact that he frequently passes gas, although he is often called Gazzy or Gasser instead. He also has the ability to mimic any sound or voice, an ability which he uses to play pranks._

_Though biologically related only to Gasman, Angel is the 'baby sister' of the entire Flock, and like a daughter to Max. She is six years old, with curly blond hair and 8-foot-wide, pure white wings that together give her an angelic appearance._

_Angel is a very powerful telepath and therefore can read minds, can breathe underwater, and talk to fish._

_Her experiment number is eleven, lab codes were much easier back then…_

_Total is a black Scottish terrier that joined the Flock after their visit to The Institute of Higher Living. He also can talk._

_Besides talking, he can also jump an incredible height: about 30 feet._

See, long isn't it? And that's just a summary of what was in the files…

After reading all that I couldn't help but what a nap… And that's exactly what I did.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Woot! Here we have chapter two, which I considerably longer than the prologue or chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it!

The next chapter includes Ciiirce's character Ciara Caraway! I hope she enjoys how I used Ciara!

Oh! And speaking of Ciiirce I'd like to invite anyone reading my fic to read her fic Avian Experiment 35!

That's all and I hope you'll all join me for chapter three!

Please review!


End file.
